Time To Move On
by ErikaMariia
Summary: Sam is reminiscing her final years in SG-1. They are actually MY thoughts, I just used her.


Foreword: This is not a nice story, I think. I must say I didn't particularly like seasons 9 and 10. There were some good episodes but the overall tone was so different it just didn't fit. It would have been great had it been called something else than SG-1. Now, I'm sure Sam DID enjoy her final years in SG-1 but still I chose her to be the voice of my frustration. This is a story about those things that irritated me the most and some of the good moments, too.

**Time to move on**

Sam was packing her bags. She had been reassigned to Atlantis. After ten years in SG-1 it was time to move on. The last two years had been very hard and probably things weren' t going to be any easier in the Pegasus galaxy but still she welcomed the change.

A couple of years ago she had applied for a transfer to Area 51. It had been a short trip, General O'Neill had ordered back to SGC to help destroy the Ori beachhead. After that misson had succeeded, the new leader of SG-1, Cameron Mitchell had persuaded her to rejoin. That had been a mistake. It had put her relationship with Jack back on hold. Cam had been so persistent and she felt she owed him.

The defeat of the Ori had been costly. For example, Colonel Pendergast and Prometheus. He had been killed and the ship destroyed above Tegalus. Only because the people of Rand Protectorate ahd been stubborn, paranoid and self-centered idiots who had fallen for the Ori and refused to hear another opinion. Colonel Pendergast had been a good man and she couldn't sympathize people who got him killed. Next year they had lost another good man, Colonel Emerson. Lucian alliance had hijacked Odyssey and they had shot him. Sam blamed herself; had she been more co-operative they might have not killed him. She didn't have warm feeling for those criminals either. She had written the letter to the Colonel's family and that had been a very difficult task.

She had to honest with herself. Returning to SGC and SG-1 hadn't felt like coming home. Not that General Landry wasn't that bad, he wasn't Hammond. Or certainly not Jack. It felt strange. Post mission check ups were not the same without Dr. Fraiser. Janet had been a close friend. Dr. Lam was very professional but Sam never felt very close to her.

Of course it wasn't all bad. Technically Cam was the leader of SG-1 but held the same rank so he couldn't exactly give any orders. Besides they were friends and actually she felt quite relaxed. Something she could never feel around Jack. Despite that she could never get used to Michell calling Daniel by his last name. Jack and Daniel had been on the first name basis and though she could never say Jack, it had created a family-like atmosphere in their team. She liked Cameron but he surely wasn't Jack.

She smiled to herself remembering when she punched Ba'al in the nose. He would have deserved much more for what he did to Jack. And it had been good to see Janet and Martouf again, though from alternate realities.

Suddenly she was angry. Why couldn't he retire already? The galaxy had bee relatively safe. But it wasn't all Jack's fault. After her transfer she had been so busy and thought there were time. Turned out, there weren't. And now she was going even further away.

She finished packing. There was not much; some clothes, a few books, a lap top full of data she could analyze on her spare time and some photographs. She took one of the pictures. There was Daniel. Seeing him made her think of Vala Mal doran. Vala. Oh boy. That alien woman had cost Daniel great discomfort. She had tried very hard to like her. She had taken her shopping and tried to welcome her to SGC. Despite the fact she had been valuable to thei cause she was partially responsible the Ori had found out about Milky way and Earth. She was deceptive and greedy, impulsive and didn't follow any orders. Except maybe Daniel's. Vala's way of doing things was so different than hers she just couldn't bond with her. When Landry had officially assigned her to SG-1 it had almost been too much. Sam had some influence and she could have said something about it but Daniel and the others seemed to like her so she had kept her mouth shut. Sometimes she had wished there were another woman in the team but certainly not any one like Vala.

She took a last look around her house making sure everything was set for her absence. She carried her bags to her car, hopped in and drove away. On the way to SGC he dropped a letter to a mailbox.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts, I'd like to know am I only one feeling this way.


End file.
